1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inkjet recording apparatus, and more particularly, to technology for adjusting a temperature of a platen.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, image formation is performed onto a recording medium by ejecting ink from an inkjet head onto a recording surface of a recording medium. In image formation by an inkjet recording apparatus of this kind, an image is formed by supporting a recording medium on a platen, or the like, from an opposite side to a surface of the recording medium where an image is to be formed. In this case, desirably, the temperature of the platen is set to no less than room temperature, in order to rapidly fix the ink so as to obtain an optimal image.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-73023 describes a liquid ejection apparatus which is provided with a heating device for heating a platen from a rear surface, thereby previously heating the recording medium, and which performs heating by a hot air flow after image forming, thereby heating the recording medium from both surfaces. Furthermore, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 6-340080 describes an inkjet recording apparatus which is provided with a cap that closes off ejection ports of an inkjet head during supply of printing paper, a heater being arranged inside this cap so as to make the temperature of the cap higher than the ejection ports, thereby improving the long-term storage properties of the head.